


Assassin's Tales

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Random & Short, Romance, Smut, The Author was very bored., holiday romance, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: A collection of Assassin's Creed One-Shots. Some will include other fandoms. Ratings will vary from story to story,I do not own any of the characters portrayed here.





	1. Night Terrors-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is Not Rated.  
> Genre: Angst with some fluff

The nightmare had come back. Always the same one. No matter how many times it happened, it always ended the same and always left you shaking. Even though you were awake you could still smell the dust, you could still visualize it filling the cabin, making it almost impossible to see. You still recalled feeling the plane hit the ground and skidding across a field. No screams, just the sound of metal screeching. Always the same two sentences in your head “Is the plane going to catch on fire?” “Are we going to die?” Even almost a decade later, it was still fresh. It would always be fresh in your mind.

Climbing out of bed, shaking like a leaf, you made your way to the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, you splashed cold water on your face several times. For a few moments you let the water run before splashing a bit more water and turning it off. Looking into the mirror, you didn’t see yourself in your night gown. You saw yourself in full battle rattle. Raising a shaky hand to the mirror, your fingers brushed against the cool glass. “It’s not real” you whisper to yourself “It’s not real.” Closing your eyes tight and shaking your head, you kept repeating those three words. 

A gentle knock made you jump out of your skin. You screamed and the door swung open, revealing Jacob.

“Are you ok love?” he asked

“Y...yeah..Im..Im fine. Its just..” you stammered.

Jacob walked over and pulled you into a hug. Running his fingers through your hair, he gently kissed you on top of the head. 

“It’s alright love, I’ve got you now” he murmured. 

 

As Jacob held you, your eyes fell back upon the mirror. You didn’t see Jacob holding you, you only saw yourself still in uniform. 

Jacob picked up on you still not being with him. “Don’t look in the mirror love. Here” He place his hand under your chin and brought your face to his.’

“Focus on me love, focus on my voice” he said soothingly “Do you see me? Do you hear me?”

It took almost a minute, but as you started to calm down, your mind fully registered Jacob’s presence. 

“Yeah, I do “your voice still slightly quivering. 

Jacob pulled you back closer, turning himself to where he could block your view of the mirror. As he held you, you closed your eyes and steadied your breathing. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours, but Jacob held onto you and would not let go.

“Almost 9 fucking years later and that nightmare still gets me.” You said, finally trusting yourself to speak. “It’s bad enough I have it, but any dream that involves flying is a nightmare”

“I should think that anyone who survived what you did would be scared love. Not many can say they survived a plane crash unscathed.”

“I wouldn’t call it unscathed. I still can’t get on a plane without feeling scared shitless.”

Jacob conceded the point. “Still love, you survived. You survived what few have. And I’m very grateful that you did”.

“I know, I just hate how jumpy it makes me. How it makes me look for danger all around me. I joke with people that on that day I learned the true meaning of the phrase ‘sitting duck’. They think it’s a joke, but they will never know what it’s like to be out in a field, on the outskirts of one of the most dangerous cities in the world and if a fire fight breaks out, the only cover you have is a wrecked plane.”

“Most don’t love, but I know one thing. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You are safe with me. You have my word on that.” He brought your face up to his and kissed you deeply, the feel of his lips making everything else around you disappear.

“Thank you baby. That does help”

“Do you want to try to go back to sleep?” he asked.

“Yeah. I just hope the nightmare stays away.”

The both of you climbed back into bed. Jacob pulled you back into his arms and laid your head on his chest. As you relaxed more, you drew your attention to Jacob’s heartbeat, slowly letting it lull you to sleep. Closing your eyes, you told yourself you were safe and finally, you fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Peep Show-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob has been teasing you for too long and now its time for some payback.
> 
> This story is Not Rated.  
> Genre: Mostly Fluff with a touch of Smut

You and your friend Jane were out shopping on a lovely fall afternoon. After stopping for a quick cup of coffee, the both of you decided to hit up the new lingerie store down the block. Throughout the excursion, you and her had been regaling each other with stories of your new love interests, hers being a fellow writer at a rival publication and yours being a certain English Gentleman with a flair for the dramatic and for things that were sharp.

Sorting through the racks, you found yourself thinking of him. Thinking of that devil may care attitude. Thinking of that charming smile that never failed to brighten your day anytime you saw it. Thinking of all the ways he took you to the edge and back when it was just the two of you alone. Sometimes all it took was just hearing his voice to do the trick, he knew what his voice did to you and he shamelessly exploited it at every opportunity. He teased you in so many ways and you couldn’t get enough of it.  
Jane seemed to notice you were distracted.

“Thinking of him again aren’t you? I don’t blame you. A guy that handsome would drive anyone to distraction.” Jane smirked 

“That he does. The man is walking sex and he knows it. It seems like every time I turn around he finds a new way to tease me sexually.”

Jane quirked an eyebrow. “What’s say we return the favor for your Englishman?” 

“How so?”

“Pick a few pieces you like and a few you haven’t been brave enough to wear before and follow me. I’ve got a great idea.”

As you followed Jane around, you picked a piece here and there. There were a few bras, some matching panties in different styles. As you walked closer to the back to the back of the store, you noticed some vintage looking designs with garter belts and silk stockings, the latest in a line produced by a famous burlesque performer. Grabbing a full set and a pair of black pumps, you followed Jane back into the dressing room area.

The area seemed to be made of red velvet, the kind of red velvet you would only see in old movie theaters, with a large black ottoman in the middle. Surrounding it were several changing rooms with black curtains. As you went towards one of the booths, Jane asked for your phone. Handing it to her, Jane scrolled through your contacts until she found the name she was looking for: Jacob Frye. She activated the FaceTime function as you walked into the boot in front of her and changed into the first set. It was only a few seconds before he answered. 

“Hello Jacob, I’m Jane, I’m a friend of your lovely lady. Do you have a few minutes?

Jacob was mildly alarmed “Yes I do. Is she alright?”

“She’s just fine, she just has a few things she needs to show you. I’ll turn you around you around so you can see”

Jane did so and grinned. Jacob had no idea what was in store for him.

“First look please”

You stepped out from behind the curtain. Wanting to build Jacob up slowly, you started off with a simple blue lace balconette bra with a pair of lace trimmed thong panties. You twirled a few times for effect, making sure he would see your fantastic backside.

“Oh lass, you naughty girl. “He purred in that voice of his. “I do hope you have more to show me.”

“Maybe I do, if you ask me nicely” you teased.

“Please lass, pretty please?” he pleaded.

“Very well” you replied and you made your way back into the booth. Jane did everything she could to keep her composure. If she knew you as well she felt she did, she knew Jacob hadn’t seen anything yet. After a few minutes, you called out “Ready?”

“Ready” both and Jane and Jacob replied

Out you stepped, clad in a black vinyl two piece set with an attached collar. Swinging in your left hand was a black riding crop and encasing your legs was a pair of thigh high black vinyl boots. Jacob’s jaw audibly dropped.

“Well lass” he stammered slightly “I must say it suits you well. And I’m not the only one who thinks so”  
“Is that so? Well, let’s see what the two of you think of the next one” you replied as you sauntered back into the changing room, enjoying the sound of Jacob moaning as he saw your backside again.

Inside the booth you took a moment to catch your breath. A part of you wanted to go on all day teasing him like this, but you weren’t sure that he wouldn’t release himself in his trousers while he was supposed to be working. Then again if he did, it would mean he would have to go home to change. You could be waiting there for him as a surprise. But it was time for the finale, and that meant something special. You quickly changed, took a breath and threw back the curtain. 

Both Jane and Jacob were taken by surprise. You walked out dressed in a leopard print caged bra and garter set, complete with silk stockings and black leather gloves. A pair of black vintage style pumps brought it all together. But one small part was missing and it was that one part that Jacob noticed immediately. Not that he could draw attention to it.

“Hmm Jacob Frye speechless? Now that is an accomplishment” you coyly stated. It took a moment or two for Jacob to compose himself. Jane handed the phone to you.

“You are in such trouble lass, teasing me like this while I am at work”

“This from the man who sends me pornographic voicemails several times a week while I’m at work and nude pictures while I’m in meetings?” you retorted.

“Fair enough lass, but your still in trouble”

“You will just have to deal with me later then”

“Oh I will lass, I very much will” he smirked. “But I must go for now.” Jacob blew a kiss and ended the call.  
Jane remained on the ottoman, smiling evilly at the whole scene. 

“Feels good to turn the tables doesn’t it?” she asked.

“It does. Now that I know I can render him speechless like that, I should do it more often. For all the times he’s done it to me, will have to catch up” you replied.

“So which outfit is the lucky winner?” Jane inquired.

“Think I’m going to take all three. They were all proven to be winners, plus what’s the point of working ones tail off if you can’t enjoy it once in a while.”

“Spoken like a true friend of mine. Let’s check out.” Jane said.

After making your purchases, the both of you headed towards the front door, wondering what places you would hit up next. You didn’t get very far as there was someone waiting outside. It was Jacob. Jane deducted that your plans to continue shopping were now on hold. 

“How about I catch up with you later? I think you have business to attend to” she smirked and walked off. “Give me a call later”  
As Jane left, you stood there stunned. “How in the world did you find me so fast?”

“I have my ways love, plus I recognized the inside of the shop.”

“And how would you know what the inside of the shop looks like if it just opened?”

“Like I said lass, I have my ways. But enough of that now. We have something to discuss.”

“Oh?” you wondered “And what might that be?”

Jacob opened his coat and revealed the large bulge in his trousers”

“Oh. That” you smirked. “Yeah that was kind of my fault. What shall we do about it?”

“I’ve a few ideas. But one question: Did you buy chance by that crop too?”

“I did” you replied coyly.

“Good. Because I think I will start off with breaking that in using your gorgeous ass.” 

There was only one thing left to say

“Your place or mine?”


	3. Aftermath-Jacob Frye/Dean Winchester/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three friends take their relationship to a new level

Three bodies lay in silence. Three naked figures, one woman and two men on top of the hood of a classic 1967 Chevy Impala. On first glance one would be shocked. Another would demand questions as to the status of the three individuals.

An Englishman’s voice broke the silence“I have to admit, car sex looks so much easier in the movies. ”

“That’s because usually in movies, they use a car big enough to host an orgy. Oh wait that’s usually in pornos” offered another male voice. 

“You would know yank, you watch enough that if anyone askes who your favorite actress is, it’s usually a porn star.” the Englishman shot back.

Between the two men lay you. Still stunned from what had just happened, you were trying to piece together in your mind how what was supposed to be a night of bar hopping ended up being a threesome near an old churchyard. The voices of your partners, one Jacob Frye and one Dean Winchester registered somewhat in the recesses of your mind, but the focus was on other things.

As the two men bantered back and forth, you remained silent and studied both of them. These two Alphas, in their desire to outdo each other had given you the best sex you had ever had. They matched each other point for point with you being the playing field. Even now, still between them, one could simply run his fingers over you and you would cum instantly. It would just be another orgasm in a line of many. You couldn’t recall how many exactly, just that it was more than one.  
After a bit, your companions noticed how quiet you were.

“Are you still with us lass?” Jacob inquired.

“Uh huh” you replied meekly, “I’m still here...I think”

Both men smirked, pleased as punch at what they had accomplished.

“So, was it what you hoped for?” Dean asked.

“Oh yeah. And then some. Kind of wish we had recorded it to be honest”

“Dammit, of all the times to not have my video equipment with me” Dean said.

“Thought your equipment was calibrated for ghost hunting, not homemade pornos” said Jacob.

“That can easily be arranged” Dean replied. All three of you laughed. 

“So as the priestess said to the actor: what now?” Jacob asked. 

The question hung in the air for a few moments. What had just transpired hadn’t necessarily be planned but it had been certainly hoped for and now that it had occurred, the next step would be important. All you knew is that your relationship with this two men had gone to a different level. You wanted both that was certain. But where to go from there?

“That’s a good question. I vote we don’t answer it now. Or at least we wait till we get some food. I’m starved” you said, regaining more of your composure. “Besides, making a big decision on an empty stomach is never a good idea”

“Count me in on that” Dean said “I know a great burger joint a couple of miles from here”

“Let’s do it” Jacob concurred. A few seconds passed before all three managed to get up and start gathering their clothes. You were about halfway done until you realized  
something was missing.

“Hey Dean, you have a flashlight? I can’t seem to find my bra.”


	4. Catching Up-Arno Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to catch up with an old friend after returning home from overseas.

He had been bugging you for weeks to stop by. Even before you got back, he kept asking when the both of you could hang out and catch up. He had been out of town when you were home on leave and now that you were back for good, he was eager to make up for lost time.  
Walking into the Café Theatre, you quickly scanned the room. Despite knowing you were back on friendly soil, you were still in the habit of checking the room for security risks. With nothing standing out, you worked your way through the crowd and made your way up the stairs. The place hadn’t changed much since you were last there and you had no trouble finding your way to what he called his trophy room. Shaking your head at the thought of someone even needing such a room now, you walked in and spotted him working at a desk.

“Arno?”

He turned to face you and broke into a big smile.

“Hey, it’s about time you stopped by” he said, rising and quickly making his way over to you. Pulling you into a big hug, you stood there for a moment, as it just felt like another formal gesture. Every hug you had gotten since you returned felt like a formal gesture, as if everyone was only pretending to be glad that you were back.

Arno seemed to notice this as he let you go. “You ok?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just I’m still not used to being back yet. Not used to being around people I actually know. “

“What about your fellow soldiers?” he asked.

“I know them and they know me in a professional capacity. Even those I count as friends, I’ve seen enough of them to last awhile.” you said. While it was true enough that you had several friends amongst your fellow soldiers, pretty much all of you were working on adjusting to home life.

Arno gestured to some chairs near bye. Taking a seat, he poured you a stiff whiskey.

“What about that guy you were seeing?’

“Yeah….” You winced internally. “That kind of fell apart.”

“May I ask what happened?” Arno inquired, handing you the tumbler. 

“We had agreed to see how things were when I got back. Long story short, he got one of my best friends pregnant and neither one thought to tell me. Then for some reason he got it in his head that I somehow cheated on him while I was gone. Ha. Last I checked you can’t cheat on someone when you are not even together” You took a deep swig of the amber colored liquid and enjoyed the burning feeling down your throat.’

“I’m sorry” Arno said, feeling awful that he had even asked.

“Don’t be. If anyone is sorry, it’s me. For giving that 6’11 sack of shit the time of day.”

“Still I’m sorry you had to go through any of it.”

“Yeah, it seems to be par for the course for a lot of us. At least a handful of us came back single or in the process of divorce. Thats the one thing I’m grateful for is that I didn’t marry the asshole.”

“You’re not the only one whos glad you didnt” Arno murmured, not realizing that you had heard him.

“Still though, thanks for sending me the messages. It was nice to know that someone actually thought of me” you said, relaxing a bit.

“You didn’t get many messages?” he asked.

“Oh I did. Usually people wanting to bitch and moan about how lonely they were. Had to remind one of them that at least they didn’t have to spoon with an M-16 at night.”

Arno shook his head in disgust. “No offense Cherie, but I think you need some different friends.”

“Yeah I realized that about half way through. Thing is no matter how much they say they understand, they have no fucking clue. They never will. You were one of the only ones  
who didn’t send me messages like that” you said as you finished the drink. Arno reached for the decanter and poured more.

“But while I’m here, I just wanted to say I’m sorry I haven’t been in touch much since I got back. If Im honest, I’m having a tough time re-adjusting.” you confessed.

“In what ways?” Arno asked.

“Just about every way. I’m having a tough time finding work. I’m finding that I can’t hang around most of my friends without them irritating the shit out of me with their petty bullshit. Even if I go to a bar and try to have drinks with them, no amount of booze can suppress the urge I have to give them an earful. They can tell I’m a different person, but they prefer to go on as if nothing has happened.” 

“To be fair Cherie, not many have been through what you have, they may not know how to go about it.” Arno said.

You sat there a moment mentally digesting Arno’s words. You knew he was right, but it was frustrating all of the same. It was understandable that your friends didn’t know how to deal with the changes that now followed you, but to ignore it drove you crazy. They didn’t realize that you didn’t have the luxury of ignoring the changes.  
As you thought about his words, a few tears formed. You clamped your eyes shut, hoping to keep them from falling, but it was no use. Arno sat down his glass, stood up and took you in his arms. Tears silently falling, he stroked your head and held you tight, knowing that it wasn’t just words you needed right that moment, but understanding. 

“I know things are tough Cherie” he said gently. “But it’s going to take time.”

“Time is all I seem to have right now. I’ve been a soldier since I was 17 and now I’m 25 and now I’m not one anymore and I sure as shit don’t know what to do with myself.” you said softly.

“I can’t proclaim to know the future, but how about for today, you hang out here with me. I can have some food brought up and we can talk about anything you wish.” 

Looking up into Arno’s eyes, you felt calmer than you had in a long time. As much as you preferred to be alone these days, you realized you had been alone for too long it was time to change that.

“Ok count me in.”


	5. Amateur Night-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Amateur Night at the Cockpit and Jacob is determined that the show go well.
> 
> This is a sequel to "Peep Show"

It was Amateur Night at the Cockpit and you found yourself tagging along with Jane. Even though she claimed she was going for research for an article, you couldn’t help but wonder just how much of an excuse that was. That and after cutting your shopping trip short the other day due to tormenting your boyfriend, you felt the need to make it up to her. 

Once inside, you took a look around and found yourself surprised by how nice it was. You were expecting leftover furniture and the smell of stale beer only to find a club that had been decorated mostly in black leather and red damask. Locating a table near the stage proper, the both of you ordered martinis and settled in.

“So what did you tell Jacob about tonight?” Jane inquired.

“Just that I was going to help you with some research here tonight. He didn’t inquire further.”

‘He doesn’t mind you being in a strip club?” 

“Considering he owns a few clubs himself, I don’t think he minds. Plus he’s never been the type to tell me what I can and can’t do.” You shrugged.

“Never?”

“Well if he feels a place isn’t safe, he will tell me. He didn’t warn me off this one”

You both took long swigs from your drinks.

“So what kind of research are we doing?”

“Well since I have profiled female dancers, I thought I would be even across the board and interview one or two male ones.” Jane replied.

“But all the guys here tonight are amateurs.”

“Exactly, I can get multiple perspectives.”

“So how exactly did you decide on this place?” You asked.

“Ryan told me about it. A bunch of his co-workers like to come here and he told me it’s pretty safe”

“So I take it we will just watch some dances and pick a few different ones?”

“Yep, that’s what you’re here for, to help me decide.’

You shook your head at Jane’s logic. Considering the theme, you didn’t have a whole lot of confidence. But you were here as backup and decided it would be best to leave it at that. 

Backstage, a variety of men stood around waiting for things to begin. Some were nervous, some just simply listened to music while they were waiting. Near the stage proper was a manager taking names of the participants and collecting a small house fee. He was almost done arranging the order when he noticed the presence of someone he expected that night: Jacob Frye.

“Evening Nate, have you got what’s mine?”

Nate reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. Jacob quickly opened it and saw it was his weekly share.

“Ah the perks of silent partnership.” Jacob said, making sure he had gotten the proper amount. As he stuffed the envelope in his side pocket, he peaked through the curtain and saw that the club was quite full for what was supposed to be amateur night. He was about to close the curtain we he saw something that caught his eye, you, siting with Jane near the stage. Jacob knew you were planning on being there tonight and seeing you brought a smile to his face. It also brought to his mind the events of the other day, when you had called him to show off lingerie that you were trying on. That bit of technological titillation was still fresh in his mind and he had been wondering how he could top that.  
Then it hit him, the perfect idea.

“Nate, who’s up first?’

“Well I’ve a list but depending on the nerves of the first one, I may have to throw him on stage.”

“Hmm, let me check with the DJ right quick…”

 

The second round of martinis had arrived at your table just as the music began. The stage lights highlighted Nate as he stepped from behind the curtain.

“Good evening Ladies and welcome to the den of sin known as the Cockpit. Tonight for your viewing pleasure, we will be featuring some hot up and coming talent looking to introduce themselves to you. So break out those bills, sit back and welcome to the stage our first performer. He’s tall, he’s handsome, and falling for him could be the most dangerous thing you do tonight. The one: the only: Lady Killer.

The applause faded as the curtains pulled back to reveal a man sitting in a chair in semi darkness. Though hard to see, it was more like him straddling it. The opening notes of Depeche Mode’s Personal Jesus filled the air

“Reach out and touch faith”

At these words the performer stood up slowly and walked around the chair as if the chair contained a client. As the stage light shown on him, he was shown to wearing what looked like a hat and tails, white gloves with a cane. The hat appeared to be pulled down over half of his face.

“Oh my gods, I love this song” you said “This is one of the songs on my sex soundtrack”

“Sex soundtrack?” Jane wondered.

“Songs you want to get laid to.”

“Oh. And speaking of…”

With that, the performer made quick work of his gloves and coat, revealing a waist jacket, red cravat and one fantastic ass. The hat remained firmly in place. Turning his back to the audience and gyrating to chorus, he slowly unbuttoned his waist jacket and threw it to the side. Spinning back around to face the screaming crowd, he spotted you, pointed his finger at and beckoned you join him on stage. It took everything she had for Jane to get you to stand up and get on the stage. 

The performer took your hand in his and led you to the chair, to the great envy of the audience, his face remaining low. As you sat down, almost as red as your lipstick, you caught the hint of a familiar cologne. You tried to place it, but the performer was keen on your attention, circling you in the chair as if he were preparing to devour you. You sat there both greatly aroused and partially worried about how to explain this later. 

The performer moved ever so closer to you, straddling both you and the chair. With his head down, blocking the light, it was tough to see his face. Still moving to the music, he slowly began unbuttoning his dress shirt, your face becoming even redder and you began to giggle uncontrollably. As he finished the last button, he yanked the shirt off as well as the hat, tossing them to the side to an eager audience. There they were, two very familiar tattoos. Tattoos that could only belong to one man.

“JACOB?!” 

You yelped as it all hit you at once. Jacob could only smirk as he reached down to finish the job by ripping his pants off, revealing a dark red speedo that showed off his ass to perfection. As the song was winding down, Jacob turned to face the audience as he gave you a brief lap dance to finish the song off.

As the song ended, the crowd burst into thunderous applause. Dollar bills could be seen pilling up on stage and Jacob stood up to collect his prize money. After gathering his booty he walked with you backstage as the curtain came down and Nate went back on stage. 

Jane quickly joined you both backstage.

“Did you know about this?” you asked her. 

“Nope.”

Turning to Jacob next, still somewhat blushing “Did you plan this?”

“As much as I would love to claim so lass, this was a bit of an impromptu performance. Much like your little peep show the other day” he smirked.

“Didn’t take you for a dancer Mister Frye” Jane said.

“I’m many things Miss Sloan.”

“I’ll say. Shall we go back to the table or do you two have other plans?”  
You looked to Jacob for the answer.  
“I started the show, let’s see how the other stack up to me. Besides...” he said holding up the wad of cash. “Drinks are on me tonight”.


	6. Siren's Call-Edward Kenway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In desperate need of supplies, Edward Kenway employs an unusual weapon

“Are you sure, Captain?”

“Normally I wouldn’t ask, but we’ve a British Man O’ War heading straight for us and we’re short of mortars and about everything else. We haven’t seen another ship in almost a fortnight and this is our best shot at resupplying”

“Do you think she will do it?”

“I don’t think Ade, I hope she will”

Edward Kenway was officially a desperate captain. Short on everything but tempers, he had run out of ideas. They could try with what they had left, but he didn’t want to risk what little they had only to be decimated anyways. 

Edward released the wheel to Adewale and walked down into his cabin, where you were waiting and watching out the window of the Jackdaw. At the sound of the door opening you turned to face him and saw that look on his face wasn’t a good one.

“I need your help” he said plainly.

“I’m not sure how I can help Captain. I’m no pirate, nor am I fighter of any kind.”

“It’s not fighting skills I’m in need of, my lady. It’s your voice.”

“My. My voice? Why would you need my voice?”

“I need your voice to help me set a trap.”

“A trap for who Captain?” you asked anxiously.

Edward sighed. “I’ll not beat about it. We are short on every bit of munition and food. We’ve a British Man of War heading straight for us and this is our best chance to resupply.”

“So what does my voice have to do with this Captain?”

“I’ve seen how your voice effects my men. Every time you sing, they can’t help but be distracted. I’m hoping your voice will have that same effect on these British sailors.”

“Like a Siren, Captain Kenway?”

Edward nodded. 

“Are you hoping that I will lure them off the ship?”

“In a way, yes.” He replied.

You sat and thought a moment. You were used to others asking you to sing, but not for something like this. Many a time you had been told that your voice, which didn’t seem to be a big deal to you, had the ability to make a man stop in his tracks. To make a man forget who and where he was. These few weeks on the ship, you noticed anytime you found yourself singing, mostly out of boredom, you noticed that when you finished, all the deckhands had stopped what they were doing to listen. Even the likes of Captain Edward Kenway found himself distracted.  
It was a strange request to be sure, but the crew of the Jackdaw had taken you aboard when you didn’t have much in the way of money and needed to escape. It was time to return the favor.

“Okay, Captain. Tell me what to do”

On board the Man O War Odysseus Captain Archer was walking the decks when he spotted what looked to be an abandoned brig floating in the water. Raising his spyglass, he saw no colors and no sign of life.

“Lieutenant Kane?”

Lieutenant Kane quickly found his superiors side. “Yes, Sir?”

“Tell me what you see?’ Captain Archer handed him the spyglass.

Kane raised it to his eyes. “Looks like a brig Sir. And I would venture a guess it hasn’t been occupied in a while.”

“Set a course for it Lieutenant. Let us be sure. If it is, we shall have more supplies. If it isn’t, we shall have more hands for His Majesties Service”

“Yes Sir” Lieutenant Kane called out the orders and set about putting together a boarding party. Captain Archer remained in place as the Odysseus changed course and made its way towards the empty ship.

Back on the Jackdaw, all the men were in place. Some were hidden in empty munition crates, others hidden below in compartments. Edward, Adewale and you were hidden in the Cabin with the windows open just enough to keep watch. Once the Man O War was in close enough range, Edward gave the signal to you.

“As loud and seductive as you can my lady”

You took a deep breath, steadied yourself, placed yourself closer to the window and let loose the voice that some had deemed magic.

On the Odysseus, the crew became confused. The closer they got to the abandoned ship, the more they heard what sounded like a woman’s voice. There were no women aboard the Odysseus so where could it be coming from? 

Checking through the spyglass again, Captain Archer could see no sign of life anywhere. Despite all visual evidence, there should have been no woman’s voice. But it was unmistakable. All of the crew looked to each other to make sure they were not losing it. They had been at sea for weeks. Surely this was just from being alone at sea for a long time. But the voice only became louder and louder.

Lieutenant Kane, a man not easily rattled, was visibly nervous. 

“What could it be Captain?”

Captain Archer, a no nonsense sort was stumped. “Perhaps the last of a traveling party. Some poor soul left all alone at sea. We shall find and assist them Lieutenant. Gather all the men.”

“All of them Sir?”

“Yes Lieutenant, all of them. If there are supplies, they will be needed to carry them. I intend on taking any and everything off that ship.”

Pulling alongside the ship, all of the Odysseus crew stood ready to board. Though most of them didn’t want to be anywhere near the ship. The voice hadn’t ceased, it had in fact grown stronger. The only thing keeping them from refusing was a desire to not be shot for cowardice.

Leading the way, Captain Archer and Lieutenant Kane were the first to board. 

“Spread-out and take anything of value” he bellowed.

Seeing Archer and Kane heading to the cabin, you signaled to Edward and Ade and pulled a shawl over you. Edward and Adewale took their places behind some crates and waited.  
Opening the door, Archer and Kane stepped in and looked around. Seeing you sitting there covered and still singing, they stood their confused.

“My lady, I am Captain Reginald Archer of the HMS Odysseus. This is my Lieutenant Arthur Kane. We are here to take you aboard.”  
Captain Archer reached his hand out to you. You reached out yours to take it and he led you out onto the deck, still singing.  
The sight of you walking out with the officers distracted the Odysseus crew. All of sudden you stopped singing. The silence was filled with two loud gunshots. Both Archer and Kane fell to their knees, blood pouring from their mouths.

At that signal, the crew from the Jackdaw emerged from munition crates and below decks to swarm the Odysseus crew. Out of the cabin walked Edward and Adewale, pistols still smoking, and joined the fray. It was over minutes later.

The few members left of the Odysseus crew surrendered and agreed to sign on. The rest were thrown overboard. Once disposed of, the crew of the Jackdaw boarded the Odysseus and wasted no time grabbing any and all supplies that were not nailed down. 

Watching on the poop deck, Edward, Adewale and yourself watched with mild amusement as the crew of the Jackdaw scramble to grab it all.

“Well Captain, I have to hand it to you. I didn’t think they would fall for that.”

“I didn’t think they would either Ade, but they did and we are the richer for it.” Ade nodded and went to start taking account of their prize. 

Remaining with Captain Kenway, you were glad to give your voice a reprieve. Drinking from a flagon of rum, the sweet liquid was soothing on your throat.

Turning to face you with smile Edward rarely gave anyone, “So my Siren, will you sign on with the Jackdaw?”


	7. The First Step-Jacob Frye/Arno Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob is in love with his fellow Assassin Arno Dorian and wishes to take an important step.

"Hey…  
I know this is kind of forward of me, but there is a fall festival this weekend and I was just wanting to know if you would like to come with me? Like on a date?"

Sitting in his office above the Red Lion Pub, Jacob read over the text over and over again, thumb hovering over the send button. He had spent the better part of two hours typing and deleting the message over and over again, frustrated that the message never seemed to sound right.

What made it all worse was how nervous he was. This was all new territory to him and he had no idea if he was approaching this correctly. Here he was, wanting to ask a fellow member of the Assassin Brotherhood out on a date and he was more scared than he had ever been before. Jacob couldn’t help but note the irony in the fact that here he was, the man who along with his sister and a few others, dismantled the Templar Influence in one of the largest cities in the world and here he was terrified by asking someone out.  
He thought back to the intended recipient. A tall, handsome man with full lips, dark hair and a smile that made him melt every time he saw it. It was that very smile that he first noticed the day this man had walked into one of the many pubs owned by the Frye’s looking for them. Evie had had to do most of the talking, as Jacob himself was left speechless at the sight of this fellow Assassin. 

Over the last few weeks on missions, Jacob had to focus more than ever before. Working together with him, Jacob learned that while this man could work with a team, he much preferred to do things on his own. He also learned that this man was once affiliated with the French Council but had long since broken ties with them. He did things his way, something that Jacob himself appreciated.

It was that common trait that had led to a friendship between the two men, along with the fact that as far as the rest of the world knew, both of them were simply businessmen. Jacob regaled his new friend with stories of his many pubs while his new companion returned the favor by telling him stories of his famous Café Theatre and his numerous social clubs. Jacob loved having another Assassin much like him to talk to and over time, Jacob discovered that he loved being around his new companion any chance he could. He looked forward to it in a way he had never experienced before and it was this knowledge that led Jacob to where he was now, confronting his feelings for another man.

Thumb still over the send button, Jacob was still at an impasse, and it was at this impasse that Evie had walked in and saw her twin staring at his phone.

“Any luck? She asked.

Jacob looked up and shook his head no.

“Have you sent it?”

“No, not yet. It still doesn’t feel like its perfect.” Jacob said.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect brother dear. May I see it?’ she asked. Jacob handed the phone to her. As she read it, Jacob stood up and walked over to the window, looking out at nothing in particular. 

“It seems perfect to me” Evie replied, hanging on the phone.

“Maybe but it doesn’t feel right”.

Evie observed her brother closely. Thinking back to the day that a French Assassin had walked into their lives and rendered her brother speechless was a day she wouldn’t forget. Evie had never seen Jacob react like that before and resolved to learn more about the man who by all accounts had captured Jacob’s heart: an Assassin named Arno Victor Dorian.  
Going through both official and unofficial channels, Evie learned that Arno was by all accounts a lone wolf. He had a storied history of going against the French council with the aid of his former lover Elise de la Serre. It was this partnership and other actions that lead to a break between Arno and the French Council and while Arno still held the title of Master Assassin, Arno answered to no one but himself. Not unlike a certain brother of Evie’s.

At first, Evie worried that the two would clash but soon found herself proven wrong as Arno over time proved to be a kindred spirit of her brother’s and had served to help bring her brother back to his normal self. Arno wasn’t perfect, but Jacob could do far worse than a fellow maverick. 

“What is it holding you back Jacob?” Evie inquired. 

Jacob stood in silence for a moment. Jacob felt no shame in knowing that the object of his attraction was male. But he still found himself hesitant for a few reasons. What if he confessed his feelings and his friend didn’t return them? Would he be gentle in his refusal or would he nothing to do with Jacob after that? What if he turned out to be like…?

Jacob shook his head at that last thought. The memories of Maxwell Roth and the havoc he had wrought not just in London, but in Jacob’s heart, mind and soul, while somewhat faded over time, were still there. 

“He isn’t Roth, Jacob.”

“But what if he is Evie?” Jacob spun around on his heels, speaking passionately. “Even if he isn’t, what if…what if I drive him away. What if I disgust him? If I do, I don’t know if I could take him turning me away like that.”

“But he might very well feel as you do. You won’t know unless you ask him, Jacob” Evie spoke gently. “If he only wants friendship, you will still be able to have him in your life. I know you Jacob, and I know that whatever he decides you will respect how he feels. It is no small risk you are taking her brother, but you must ask yourself, is Arno Victor Dorian worth taking that risk?”

“Yes, yes he is.” Jacob replied firmly.

Handing Jacob’s phone back to him, Evie closed his hand over it. “Then you have you answer. Let me know what he says” And with that, Evie left the room.  
Jacob watched her leave and returned to his desk. As he sat down, he heard his text tone go off. Looking at the message, Jacob could have dropped from shock.

"I would love to. "

It was from Arno. Going back to the message menu, Jacob saw that his text that he had agonized over had been sent without him knowing it.

“Evie you little….Gah!!!”

Jacob could have been cross with Evie, but he was far too busy. He was too busy jumping for joy, knowing he now had a date that weekend.


	8. Seek Me Out-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a busy day at the Cafe Theatre and Arno wants to take a break from it all.

“Want to play a game?” Arno asked out of the blue.

“A game?” you asked, surprised.

“Yes, a game. Something to take our minds off such a busy day.”

“I suppose. Do you have a particular game in mind?” you inquired.

“Oh I was thinking maybe “Hide and seek?”

You quirked an eyebrow at that. “Isn’t that more for kids?”

“It doesn’t have to be. Plus look at this place, plenty of opportunity for good spots”

“Ok why not. I’ll hide first. Close your eyes and count to 100….and no using your eagle vision”

Arno obeyed and you dashed off as quietly as you could, knowing that he would be listening for any clues as to which way you went.

Knowing that Arno knew every nook and cranny of the building was making this extra challenging. And despite the fact that you had warned him not to use eagle vision, didn’t mean he would listen.

Deciding that hiding on the first floor would be too easy, you made your way up to Arno’s living quarters. Having been up there many times before, bringing Arno late night meals and other things, you knew what options you had. There was the option of hiding in what Arno called the legacy room, throwing on one of the outfits he had on display, but there wasn’t enough time to change.

Realizing you had precious few seconds left, your eyes fell upon an idea: Arno’s bed. Somewhat unmade, with lots of pillows on it, you quickly dashed over and laid down, put the pillows over you and pulled the blanket over as best you could, hoping he wouldn’t not notice.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Arno yelled and set about finding his target.

Tempted as he was to cheat and use eagle vision anyways, Arno decided not to. Having listened for your movements the second he closed his eyes, he could tell that you were not on the first floor. Setting about looking for you, he looked for signs of anything that had been disturbed.

As he made his way about, he also kept another thing in mind: your scent. That lovely smell of vanilla that always seemed to surround you was the one thing he knew you by. Picking up your scent as he made his way upstairs, he began to imagine all the places you could be and places he hoped you might be.

Lying as still as you could and listening for the sound of footsteps, you found yourself feeling nervous. Despite the fact that you and Arno were on very friendly terms, part of you worried about how he might feel about finding you in his bed. Would he be ok with it? Would he see it as pushing boundaries? Just as you considered moving, you heard the sound of footsteps. It was too late to move now.

As Arno reached his sleeping quarters, he picked up the scent of vanilla, stronger than ever. Scanning the room for disturbances, to anyone else, the room was unchanged, but to Arno’s eagle eye, something was off. Something was moving ever so slightly, something that shouldn’t be capable of moving. Creeping closer to the bed, those ever so subtle movement became not so subtle to him.

He was close by and you knew it. How close you couldn’t quite tell, for his footsteps seemed to have gone quiet. Was he still looking around? Was he stumped? Waiting to find out, you found your heart was racing. While it would be quite the coup to fool such a talented assassin, part of you wanted him to find you, so you could see the look on his face when he realized you were in his bed.

All of a sudden, the pillows lifted off you and you found yourself inches away from an Assassin.

“Found you” Arno said, smiling in such a way that you had never seen before.

“So you did, well done.” you replied.

“I’m curious though, why my bed?” he asked, with a small smile on his face.

“Well, I tried to think of a place you would least suspect”

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want you in my bed?” Arno replied gently and caressed your face. Reaching up, you pulled him to you until your lips met his, delighting in the feel of him against you. If anything else was happening, the two of you didn’t notice.


	9. Welcome Home-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It a day in the life being married to an Assassin

You didn’t realize just how lost you had gotten in your book when you heard the door open and the sound of his boots dragging on the floor. Realizing how late it was and that you hadn’t even started dinner, you hopped off the couch and made for the kitchen to see what could be whipped up quickly.  
“I’m so sorry love, I forgot the time. Let me see what…” you stopped suddenly at the sight of your husband, Jacob Frye. Barely keeping his eyes open, he looked as if he might collapse there and then from exhaustion.  
“Hey Lass, I’m home” he said weakly, barely managing a smile. “Don’t worry about me, I think I’m going to shower and nap.” And with that he trudged up the stairs.  
As you heard the familiar noise of the shower being turned on, you went through the kitchen and saw there were a few easy things you could make for when Jacob decided he did want dinner. But you kept going back to that look on his face. These last few weeks had been especially draining on him and you weren’t sure how much more he could take.  
“Dinner can wait a minute” you thought and you went upstairs to your bedroom. Climbing on the bed and moving the pillows into position, you waited patiently to hear the water being turned off. A few minutes later, Jacob came out, still naked and towel drying his hair.  
Holding your arms out to him, Jacob looked mildly confused.  
“My hair is still wet”  
“I can always change tops love. Come to me “you said lovingly.  
Shrugging his shoulders and too tired to argue, Jacob acquiesced and lay on top of you, with his head resting on your chest. As he lay there quietly, you ran your fingers through his hair, knowing how it relaxed him.  
“I’m sorry lass” he said quietly.  
“For what?”  
“Not being much of a husband lately” he replied.  
“Jacob, you have nothing to apologize for. We knew this was going to be an off time for us” you said gently.  
“Still though…”  
“Don’t worry about that now. You’re home here with me.” You said, kissing his forehead gently and pulling him closer.  
You could feel Jacob relaxing more and more in your arms. It was little things like this that you loved about being with Jacob. Being able to just lay there with him quietly at the end of the day and being able to take his mind off things as he did for you. You knew that Jacob went through quite a bit, even if he didn’t say it. He hated the idea of troubling you with his worries, but he could never hide them from you, nor could you hide yours from him. When he hurt, so did you and vice versa.  
Soon enough, Jacob dozed off in your arms, looking more peaceful than he had in a while. Still holding him, you reached into your pocket for your phone. Quickly placing an order to be delivered in an hour and setting an alarm, you placed your phone back in your pocket. Holding Jacob tighter, you settled in, and let the sound of his breathing and the feel of his heartbeat relax you. You had each other and all was right with the world.


	10. The Choices We Make-Jacob Frye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Blighter is given an important choice.

It was only the second day after you had been conscripted by the Blighters and already they had you pulling a detail that is guarding the back door to the new iron factory. Because the others hadn’t shown up yet, it was up to you to keep things going. Having been told that morning that the Frye’s, the leaders of your rivals The Rooks were on the warpath, it made you even more nervous that you were on your own.

Pacing back and forth to try and calm your nerves, you did your best to keep a lookout. Along the walls were posters that the Blighters had created, posters containing drawings of the Frye twins. Looking over the poster and trying to absorb the details, your eyes kept going back to the male of the two, the one known as Jacob. Tall, very well built with a several scars, he looked like someone you would not want to cross. 

Every one of the Blighters whispered stories of the Frye Twins. One male, one female, both were said to be equally vicious fighters. Both just simply appeared in London one day and decided to make the city theirs. They were giving the Blighters a run for their money and everyone was nervous. It was because of this that you were also aggravated that the others were not there. If one or both of the Frye showed up, it was a good as over for you. 

You were so busy looking over the poster that you hadn’t heard the footsteps behind you. Nor were you expecting to be shoved into the wall. Feeling your arms being pulled back behind you, you knew you were in trouble. The figure pushed themselves up against you and placed their mouth right next to your ear.

“You’re coming with me little bird.” Said a deep voice. A rather sexy deep voice.

“It you isn’t it? Your one of the Frye’s!” you whimpered as they pulled you away from the wall. Turning to face your captor, you saw him. Tall, very well built with scars with a black hood pulled over his eyes, you knew you were no match for him.

“Where are the other guards?” he growled.

“It’s just me” you stammered.

“Just you?” he said, horribly confused.

“Yes…just me”

“Do not lie to me” he said warningly.

“I’m not, the others haven’t shown yet.”

Jacob eyed you suspiciously. Either you were new to this or this was a trap. Raising a gloved hand to your face, you shook uncontrollably.

“How are you a Blighter?” he asked

“I got told I owed some people money and that I had to work it off.” You stammered, hoping he would believe you.

Jacob regarded you a moment. He knew it wasn’t unusual of the Blighters to blackmail people into working for them.

“How much do you owe them?” he asked.

“They told me I owe them 40 pounds.”

At that Jacob let your arms go. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out more notes than you had ever seen in your life and handed some to you.

“Go pay off your debt and turn that uniform in. You’ve no business being a Blighter.” He said and started to walk off.

“But, but why would you do this?” you asked.

Turning back to you, Jacob pulled his hood off and replaced it with a top hat.

“Because people shouldn’t be forced into work they don’t want to be in. It should be a choice.”

As he walked off, you stared at the money he had given you. It was easily more than enough to pay off your debt. More surprising was the fact that it was given to you by someone who you had been told was nothing short of the devil himself.

“Wait!” you yelled and ran towards Jacob. Catching up with him, you yanked your red coat off.

“After I turn this in, I want to work for you”

“Why would you want that?” he asked.

“Because like you said, it should be a choice. I chose to work for someone who gave me freedom. “

Jacob looked you over a moment and smiled.

“I think there is a place with The Rooks for you”


	11. Stitched Up-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Seek Me Out"

“What makes you think I wouldn’t want you in my bed?” Arno replied gently and caressed your face. Reaching up, you pulled him to you until your lips met his, delighting in the feel of him against you.

Making room so he could join you on the bed, Arno climbed on and pulled you to him, his lips finding yours again. As your lips remained locked with his, the both of you let your hands explore each other, with you running your hands through his hair, while Arno’s traced the lines of your bodice, with his fingers lingering on the laces.

As Arno started to pull on them, a loud noise startled them both. Breaking away from each other, the both of you groaned at being interrupted.

“Do we have to answer that?” you asked

“Unfortunately so.” Arno replied, equally perturbed.

Arno rose from the bed and went to the door. On the other side was the gentleman you knew as Axeman.

“Its time brother.”

“You cannot be serious.”

“This can’t wait. We don’t move in now, we risk them leaving France and not getting those documents”

“Fuck” Arno swore. “I’ll be right there.

Walking back in, Arno grabbed his gear and started suiting up.

“Duty calls?” you asked.

“I’m afraid so Cherie” Arno said, disappointed. “Will you still be here later?”

“Of course.” You replied, jumping off the bed and helping him finish putting on his gear.

“Be safe” you said before kissing him. And with that Arno departed and the wait began.

It was almost dark before you heard footsteps. Looking up from your book, you saw Arno come through the balcony. Rushing over to meet him, you could tell the mission had been a bit of a rough one.

“Welcome back” you said, kissing him briefly and helping him take off his gear. It was only a few seconds later that you saw it: a long gash on his shoulder,

“You’re hurt!” You shrieked and pulled him over to the table, clearing the debris out of the way and had him sit down

Arno turned his head to see what you spoke of.

“Oh yeah, that.” He said sheepishly.

“Take off your coat” you said as you went to gather supplies to stich him up. Bringing back water, towels and a needle and thread along with a bottle of wine.

“Cherie, it’s just a cut, really”

Holding up his coat and shirt and showing him how the blade had gone clean through, Arno realized he wasn’t going to win this one.

Taking a swig from the wine, Arno watched as you set to work. Starting off with rinsing the wound, you put the needle in another bowl with hot water. Taking it out and threading it, you positioning yourself.

“Ready?”

Arno nodded and bit down on a piece of cloth as you started your work. Trying to be both expedient and thorough, it was still nerve wracking as you sewed the wound shut. Once finished, you took fresh cloths and wrapped it around, hoping your work would hold.

“Didn’t know you could stich people up Cherie” Arno marveled.

“I’ve only done it a few times. I just hope it holds.” You said, washing the blood off of your hands

“My own personal healer” Arno smiled and pulled you in for a kiss, slightly wincing as he did so.

“Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“Just a few bumps from landing in a haystack”

“How does one get bumps from a haystack?”

“The haystack was covering some crates.” He winced.

You shook your head at that and despite being upset over seeing the man you were falling in love with hurt, you were just grateful that he came back to you alive.

“And here I was hoping we could continue where we left off earlier Cherie” Arno teased.

“That can wait, you should rest tonight. I’ll get us some food.”

A few minutes later you came back in carrying a tray of bread, cheese and fruit. You looked for Arno and saw that he was stretched out over the sofa. Bringing the food over with you, you set it on the table next to the sofa. Arno briefly sat up so you could sit down with him and as you did you pulled him back down onto your lap.

As he rested quietly, you fed him bits of fruit and cheese, which he took gratefully.

“I admit Cherie, I could get used to this.”

“So could I my dear Assassin. So could I”


	12. Line One for You-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob decides to check on his beautiful wife.

You were busy trying to put on the finishing touches on a presentation before the 3pm meeting when it all started.

“Line one for you (Y/N)” announced the intercom.

“Now? Ugh”

“This is (Y/N)” you said, hoping the call would be quick

“Hello, Mrs. Frye” that voice purred, instantly making you blush.

“Hello, Jacob. I thought you were supposed to be working.” You said teasingly.

“I am” he replied smoothly. “I’m patrolling and I’m watching my sexy wife at her desk. By the way, those trousers of yours are doing things to me. I wish I could show you how hard I am right now”

“Oh I’m sure you will, Mr. Frye. Like the time you texted me a shot of your cock during my last three meetings.” You replied tartly.

“Oh yeah, I’d forgotten about that” he audibly smirked, already planning on doing the same this time.

“You know you make it really hard to not lock the door and play with myself” You said, speaking as low as you could.

“Why would you do that, you know I can easily swing by and take care of things myself? I still have that fantasy of hiding under your desk and making you cum while your boss is talking to you.”

Startled by a knock on the door, you heard “Meeting in 10 minutes”.

Blushing as red as your blouse, you realized that it would now be next to impossible to sit through the meeting with a straight face. Quickly adding the final touches as best as you could, you hoped that it would be enough.

“I’ve got to go Jacob, the meeting is about to start. But just know you are going to answer for this when you pick me up.”

“Oh, I look forward to it Mrs. Frye. I love you”

“I love you Mr. Frye”


	13. She Wants Revenge-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is the order of the day,but it wont be if Arno Dorian has anything to say about it

Making your way up the stairs as quickly as you could, you hoped he was still out so you could look around. You had gotten word that the Intel you had been waiting on was sitting on his desk upstairs and that he hadn’t returned yet. After weeks of tracing your target, your traitorous former lover who had sold you out to the Templars, you finally had a good lead on his location and tonight revenge would be yours.

Sifting through his desk, it was nowhere in sight. Knowing he had other hidden spots in his quarters, you started checking them as well but to no avail. Checking your watch you saw that you had little time left to find the Intel before you would miss your chance.

“Looking for this?” A voice rang out.

Turning around, there he was: Arno Dorian standing in the doorway holding the envelope, wearing his master assassin outfit.

“Yes, give it to me! I don’t have much time!” you yelled making your way to him.

“No” he said flatly and shoved it back into his tunic and crossing his arms.

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me (Y/N). I said no.” he replied flatly.

“On what fucking grounds are you keeping this from me?!”You screamed, shoving Arno against the door frame

“On the grounds that you are so blinded by revenge you are not seeing straight. If I give you this, you will go charging right into a fucking trap. The last few weeks of you chasing after him is proof enough. I’ve lost count of all the times I’ve had to smooth things over because you went after people that turned out to be innocent.” Arno said, his voice rising steadily.

Thinking it over, in the back of your mind you knew Arno was right. But knowing that did nothing to quell your anger.

“So I’m supposed to fucking stand here while he escapes?! Fuck that!” You bellowed turning to leave.

At that Arno reached out and grabbed your arm and pulled you face to face to him

“Say you do find him. Say you do kill him. Will that be enough for you?” he pleaded.

“Only one way to find out. “You snarled, trying to break free to no avail.

“Enough (Y/N)! Arno yelled while pulling you to him with both arms tightly, holding you with everything he had. “Struggle all you want but I’m not letting you walk out that door. If I have to tie you to a chair or to myself, so help me god I will. But I have already lost one woman I loved to vengeance. “I won’t lose you too! “

At that last sentence, you stopped struggling. Looking Arno deep in the eyes, you could see he was on the verge of tears. But your foolish pride stepped in.

“Oh so that’s the card you want to play?” And those were the last words you spoke before Arno pulled you in for a kiss. One kiss quickly became several and soon Arno loosened his hold on you, but would not let you out of his arms.

Breaking the kiss just barely to catch their collective breaths, Arno brought his hand up to you chin. “Still think I’m playing?” he whispered against your lips and kissed you again.

“Knock, knock” came a voice behind them, starling them both. Turning to see the owner, it was the one they called Axeman. Standing there with a mildly amused look on his face, he held up a small parcel.

“I have something for you (Y/N), if you are interested.”

Letting go of you, Arno reached into his tunic and pulled out the envelope, handing it to you.

“Before you leave, open this and that package. Then decide if you still want revenge.”

Talking both the envelope and the parcel you walked off to the fireplace and opened both. Watching you from a distance, Arno and Axeman spoke in a low tone.

“So was the intel correct?” he asked.

“It was. Dead as a doornail after a fight at the old Jacobin club last night.” Axeman said.

“Good.” Arno said evenly.

“Do you think this will be the end of it for her?” Axeman inquired.

“I certainly hope so. So what’s in the package?”

“A few of his belongings and one other thing” Axeman replied.

“What’s that?”

“What the…?!” you yelled.

“The tattoo from his arm.” Axeman smirked.

“Was that really necessary?” Arno asked.

“You said to bring insurance Brother.” 

“Dear lord.” Arno face palmed.

“So Im curious. Were you playing with that kiss?”

The look Arno gave Axeman told him all he needed to know.


	14. A Night Like No Other-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno wants to give you the birthday party you deserve.

Hey I meant to ask, when is your birthday?

It’s in January.

How was it?

It was okay. I rented out the basement of a local bar and invited some friends. They showed up asking what the limit on the bar tab was.

Wait, it was your birthday and they were asking how many drinks they could get for free?

Pretty much.

What about your boyfriend at the time? Did he even show?

No, he claimed he didn’t feel well. Found out later he was texting one of my friends asking what I was doing at the party. Also found out he was texting one of my girlfriends asking to come over.

What an asshole.

Yeah. Know what the ironic thing is? It felt like just any other night.

That conversation had been in Arno’s head for days. Even out on patrol it came back to him. It wasn’t just what was said that was surprising to him, but how casually you had said it. He knew that you had had a rough time of it for a long time and the fact that you were so used to such things hurt him.

Walking along the rooftops, Arno peered down below and casually glanced at some of the shops. He wouldn’t have given them much though except that something had caught his eye. It was deep red dress in a BodyCon style. Arno recognized it from a social media post you had shared, gushing about how much you loved that dress.

Carefully dropping down onto the street, Arno went into the shop. Walking to the display that had the dress, he noted the shoes and bag that went with it, both in styles that he knew you liked.

A salesperson walked up to him “Can I help you Sir?”

Arno smiled widely.

Later on that day, Arno snuck in through your bedroom window. Laying the bags on top of your bed, he took his phone out and texted.

“There is a party tonight that I would like to take you to. I’ll pick you up at 7pm. Love you.”

After sending the text, Arno took out the purchases and laid them gently on the bed with a note “I saw these and thought of you”.

Taking one last look to make sure all was in order, Arno snuck back out the window. Realizing he would need one more thing to make this work, he pulled out his phone again and dialed a number.

“Hey, I need a favor..”

At 7pm sharp, Arno pulled up and walked up to the front door. Knocking, he waited patiently and a moment later the door opened.

“Hello Cherie, you look amazing!” he said smirking and pulled you in for a kiss.

Wearing the very ensemble that he had purchased for you, you felt like a million dollars. Noting that Arno himself was dressed up made you more curious about everything.

“Thank you for all of this baby. It definitely made my day” you said smiling. “So what’s this party for?”

“Oh, it’s to celebrate someone very important”

“Who may I ask?”

“You’ll see” he replied smirking. “Let’s go”

Arriving at a large office building, the two of you went inside and stepped into the elevator. Pushing the button for the top floor, you arrived a few moments later. As the door opened, you realized where you were, the most expensive restaurant in town.

“This person must be pretty important if the party is here” you said.

“They are, in more ways than one.” Arno replied smiling. In fact he hadn’t stopped smiling since he had picked you up.

Walking up to the hostess, they led you back to a small private room. Walking in, you were stunned by what was waiting for you, an elaborately set table complete with candles, your favorite flowers and chilled champagne. Not only was it set up, but it was set up for just two people.

“Arno, if this is a party, why are there just two settings?” you asked.

“Because Cherie,” he said pulling you to him, “We are the party”

“What?”

“This is your birthday party. Well, a re-do of it” he said pulling you in for a kiss.

At that moment two waiters brought in several trays of food, all dishes that Arno knew you loved. Sitting down at the table, one of the waiters brought over a small chocolate and raspberry cake with a candle on it while the other poured champagne.

Raising your glasses in a toast, you could have cried for how happy you felt at that moment.

“Happy Birthday Cherie”


	15. Christmas With the Auditores-Ezio Auditore/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last minute change of christmas plans brings you something you always wanted.

Pulling up to the Auditores home, you were a bundle of nerves. Having had your own family plans cancelled due to the weather and expecting to spend Yule binge watching shows on Netflix, you were surprised to get a text from Ezio, inviting you to spend Christmas with them. For as long as you had known him, he was always big on spending the holidays with just his family and to have him invite you out of the blue was quite the shock.

Holding several packages of holiday treats along with a few gifts, you made your way slowly up the steps and rang the doorbell. The whole drive over, you kept asking yourself why he would do this. Not that you weren’t happy to spend Christmas with him, its was just that over time you had begun to feel more than friendship for him and the idea of spending such an important holiday with your crush was proving to being both exciting and daunting.

Answering the door was a lovely young woman.

“Welcome (Y/N)!” the woman said giving you a hug. “Come in!”

Leading you inside, she called out “Ezio, la tu amica e qui!” Taking you into the kitchen, you saw an older woman putting food on a platter. Catching sight of you, she smiled widely and gave you a big hug.

“Welcome! It’s so wonderful to finally meet you! Ezio should be down here soon. He’s been preening all morning.”

“Even more so than usual” the younger woman snickered. “You must be one special lady to Ezio. I’ve never heard him talk about one woman as much as he has you”

“Mamma, Claudia, what are you telling her about me?” Ezio teased as he walked in. Ezio was handsome enough, but today, dressed up for the holidays, he looked like a whole different person. Pulling you into a hug so big he picked you up, you couldn’t help but blush as he did so.

“Sei cosi bello” he whispered as he set you back down. At that moment the door opened again and several of Ezio’s other relatives walked in, greeting you as warmly as the others had. A few even commented that you were the first girl they had ever seen Ezio bring home.

The next several hours were a whirlwind of food, jokes and lots of stories about Ezio as a kid. Every single family member seemed determined to get to know you and to tell a cute or funny story about him, just to make him blush. As the day went on you noticed that Ezio, no matter what he was doing, always wanted to stay close to you and always checked to make sure you were comfortable.

As the day wore down, the group started to get settled in front of the TV to watch a movie. As you started for the living room, you felt Ezio grab your hand and pull you to the side.

Leading you into what looked like a study, Ezio took both of your hands in his and pulled you close to him. Even though he was smiling, you could tell he was nervous about something.

“Have you had a good time?” he asked gently.

“Very much so. Your family is very welcoming” you replied smiling.

“Good, I was a tad nervous” he admitted.

Thinking back to an earlier conversation you asked “Is it true you have never brought a woman home?”

“Yes…” he replied sheepishly.

“I was wondering about that.”

“Well the thing is…I had more than one reason for inviting you over.” He said nervously.

“What’s that?”

“There is something I’ve been wanting to say to you for a long time, but I just couldn’t find the right moment. And when you told me you would be alone for Christmas, I thought “why not have you come over and I could tell you then.”

“Tell me what?” you asked, very anxiously.

“That I Love You” he said

“W..What?” you stammered.

“I love you and I have for a very long time. And if you will have me, I wanted to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend?”

Bursting into tears at what you had just heard, Ezio at first worried that he had upset you. It wasn’t until you through your arms around his neck that he realized that they were happy tears. Picking you up and swinging you around, the both of you started laughing.

Face to face with him he asked “Does this mean I can ask for a kiss for Christmas?” to which you responded by planting a deep one on him.

You might have been standing there minutes or hours when you heard…

“About damn time Ezio” one voice said.

“This is so going on Instagram” voiced another.

The both of you turned to see that the door was open and Ezio’s family members where standing there, all with their phones out taking pictures.

“Do you guys mind?” he asked. “I’m with my girlfriend here.”

“Oh we do” one said. “Let us know when you are ready to start the movie” and they walked off.  
“I want copies of those”Ezio called after them.

“So shall we enjoy the rest of our Christmas together?” he asked

“Let’s” you said, taking his hand and leading him back out. As magical as the day had been, you knew it was only going to get better.


	16. Project Kenway-Edward Kenway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward Kenway has returned and needs a new wardrobe.

“You weren’t supposed to laugh!”

Looking at your fellow assistant, it was hard to keep a straight face. Either they didn’t know who they were dressing or they did and they didn’t know what to do with them.

“How can I not?” you replied. “Before you stands the famous Captain Edward Kenway and you have him trussed up like a Christmas goose.”

“Is this not the style?” Edward asked, standing confused in a suit that was mostly green with hints of red and a cravat that seemed to take over half of his chest.

“I’m afraid that style has been shall we say, out for a while.” You replied. “But fear not Captain. We shall come up with something.”

While Edward Kenway remained standing on an elevated platform, you circled around and quietly took measure of him. Of a much stronger build that most clients due to years on the high seas, he was not the typical client by any means. Sure he had loaded pockets but it was clear his time away from Great Britain had changed him to his core and he should have clothing to reflect that.

“Tell me Captain. In all you years piloting your ship, would you have worn something like this?”

“No, this would have been way too hot, on land or sea.” He replied.

“When you picked out clothes during your travels, what did you look for?” you asked

“Something I could afford and something that would allow me easy movement. Not to mention something that wouldn’t weigh me down if I went overboard” Edward replied.

“So you went more for practicality?”

“Pretty much. High fashion isn’t exactly a priority when one is raiding ships.” Edward said levelly.

“Just as I thought. We need something that is more subdued, something befitting of a man who made his fortune at sea, and something that is more practical without making you look like a Vicar. And I think I know what it is.”

Going back in to the storeroom, you returned with an arm full clothes and set them to the side. “Let’s get rid of this shall we?” you asked as Edward took the suit off.

Picking up the coat and holding it to Edward, you checked to see if the color would suit him and it did. You handed the pile to Edward.  
“Put this on and I think you will see a difference.” You said.

Edward obeyed and soon enough he finished. Now he stood tall in a suit of Navy Blue with grey trousers, white stockings and hints of gold, complete with black shoes. It was certainly not what he was used to, but it was quite comfortable and even he had to admit, he looked rather handsome.

Bringing a large mirror forward, Edward Kenway took a good long look at himself.

“What say you Captain?” you asked.

“I think I can work with this.” Edward replied smiling.


	17. Morning Scene-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning sun brings with it some revelations.

The sun hit Jacob square in the face and he was instantly roused. Having had a rough night’s sleep due to an uncomfortable mattress and dreams that tormented him the last couple of nights, he would have given his right hand to be able to shut the sun out completely.

Jacob flipped over to his other side and tried to pull the covers over his head, hoping that would help. As he did so, he noticed something he hadn’t seen before. Lying next to him was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen, you asleep in a satin gown.

Laying there on your side with one arm tucked underneath the pillow and the other draped over your hip, with your luxurious hair framing your face, you looked as if you were simple posing for a painting and not sleeping. With the cover coming up to just your thighs, Jacob was enthralled by the sight of you and after spending the night dreaming of chasing you in a garden maze and never catching you, it was hard to tell what was more torturous, dreaming of you or being awake next to you.

A part of Jacob wondered if he himself was still dreaming, wondering if this was just his minds way of screwing with him more. He had to know the truth and there was only one way to find out.

Moving himself closer to you, he reached out with one hand and as gently as he could so to not wake you, cupped the side of your face with his hand. Instead of feeling reassured, Jacob felt nothing but torment and arousal at the feel of your soft skin.

Jacob was so lost in being so close to you that at first he didn’t notice you lifting your arm. By the time he saw it, it was too late. He had expected you to simply move it away, instead, with eyes still closed, you planted several small kisses on his palm and lacing your fingers through his, brought yours and his hand to rest against your heart, where he could feel the beat of it through his fingers.

If Jacob thought he was done being driven insane with lust, he was sorely mistaken. No sooner had you brought his hand to your chest did you whisper one small word.

“Jacob.”


	18. Study Break-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been studying to be a healer and Arno decides to check in.

“Still studying Cherie?”

Looking up from your textbook, you saw him walking towards you, that oh so handsome French Assassin. Carrying a couple of wine glasses, Arno handed you one before sitting down next to you.

You had been out in the garden reading for hours. Tired of being stuck inside, you decided to take advantage of the nice weather and read on one of the new larger chairs that Arno had brought in. Big enough for several people and very comfortable, there were times you considered sleeping outside at night because of them.

“Thank you, I could use this” you said taking a sip. Setting the textbook down, Arno picked it up and glanced through it.

“You’ve really thrown yourself into this Cherie. I don’t know how you remember it all.” Arno said appreciatively.

“Somedays I’m not sure either.” You admitted. “But I tell myself it’s for a good cause and that it’s because I want to take care of you.”

“Me coming home all cut up a month ago really got to you didn’t it?” Arno said taking your hand in his.

“In more ways than one. I know you can watch out for yourself, but that will not stop me from worrying about you.” You said kissing his hand. “Everyone tells me that all I can do is sit around, wait and pray, but that doesn’t work for me.”

“I’ve never known you to be the type to sit around and wait.” Arno said. Sitting down the text book, Arno pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead. “It’s one of the many reasons I love you.”

“Even if they are right though, that all I can do is wait, I still want to be able to help you if you come home that messed up again. Even if it just means getting you stable enough for another to step in.” You said, hoping quietly it would never come to that.

Smiling, Arno said “You really are amazing Cherie, I hope you know that.”

“I do, but I never tire of hearing you say it.” You said, kissing his hand.

“How about you take a break from studying and just lay here with me for a while?” Arno asked.

“I think we can do that.”


	19. Distraction-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A project has you stressed out and Jacob's idea of help isnt so helpful.

It was no use by this point. The constant buzzing of your phone wasn’t stopping. The only thing keeping you from putting your phone on silent was because of emergency purposes.

Having spent the last few hours working on a project, the buzzing was impeding progress. There was only one person who would dare text you this late while they were on patrol and with that much frequency.

Giving up, you picked up you phone and saw that you had no less than a dozen text messages, all from one number. Knowing the sender, the contents would probably be something strange.

Clicking on the thread and scrolling down, your face went from irritated to flabbergasted to flat out shock.

“Bloody nonsense….what the…where the fuck did….Oh dear Gods……Why does he do this?!”

Hitting the contact icon, you waited for an answer and mentally rehearsed what you were going to say to them, hoping you wouldn’t lose your nerve if they did answer.

“Hello, my love” He purred in that voice of his.

“Jacob Frye, I love you but I need you to stop texting me weird stuff so late at night.” You said exasperated.

“Im sorry my love. I was only trying to distract you from such a stressful project.” He said some what contrite.

“I get that baby and I appreciate the reason, but its too much of a distraction. Not to mention some of the stuff you sent. I swear if the Government is looking through your stuff, they are probably in a constant state of face palming.” You replied.

“What can I say? I like to keep people on their toes.” He said, audiably smirking.

“And you do that very well I might add.” You confessed. “May I ask why you send weird stuff?”

“Well I had considered sending you links to some rather fun looking sexual positions.” Jacob said, laughing.

“Jacob Frye, I will warn you its not a good idea to send me anything like that, unless you plan on performing those very positions when you get home.” You said, quickly realizing afterwards what you had just done.

“Well in that case…” Jacob said.

“Ugh, I really should remember not to encourage you.” You said facepalming. Jacob could be heard laughing evily.

“I swear…”

“Ok, I promise no more weird stuff for tonight.” He said.

“Thank you love. I had best wrap things up and get some sleep. You be safe.”

“I always am my love. I’ll see you when I get home” Jacob said, blowing a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You said, ending the call.

Wrapping things up as best as you could for the night, you went to go lay down. After saying a quick prayer to the Gods for Jacob’s safe return, you climbed into bed and set your phone on the table. Turning off the lights it was quiet for a few moments. Than it happened. Another text message.

Turning the lamp back on, you opened it up. Sure enough, a link featuring unique sexual positions accompanied by the words “Numbers 3 and 7 look very promisingJ”

“Jacob…”was all you could say.


	20. Under A Violet Moon-Jacob Frye/Arno Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big date has arrived for Jacob and Arno. How will it go?

Standing outside the gates to the festival, Jacob Frye was a nervous wreck. Having spent the last few days going through his closet trying to find the perfect outfit for this date, he had given up and just gone clothes shopping. Standing tall in a pair of blue jeans, a dark red button up shirt with his motor cycle boots and jacket, he hoped he looked presentable enough. He had forgone his usual top hat in favor of a new flat cap and underneath the sleeve of his jacket, was a custom gauntlet he had designed for dates.

Even though he had had a few days to digest the news that Arno had agreed to a date with him, a small part of Jacob worried that Arno would back out. If he decided not to show….Jacob did his best to dismiss that thought.

“Evening Jacob” came a very sexy French accent. Looking to his left, Jacob saw Arno striding towards him. No matter how many times Jacob saw him in everyday clothes, it always made him feel as if he were seeing Arno again for the first time. Jacob hoped and prayed that he wasn’t blushing and if he was, he hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

“I’ve..I’ve got our tickets already.” Jacob said. “Shall we?”

“Lead the way” Arno said.

Walking into the festival, both assassins instinctively scanned the area for any immediate threats. Finding none, they started making their way around, stopping to see all the different craft booths, taking pictures and making small talk. The whole time, Jacob’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding, being so close to the man who had walked into his life when he least expected it.

Walking past a vendor with caramel apples, Arno asked “Want one?”

Taking two that were freshly dipped, Arno and Jacob dug in, occasionally ending with caramel on their faces. Jacob couldn’t resist wondering what it would be like to lick the sticky substance off the handsome Frenchman’s skin.

Walking along the bridge to the other side of the park, Arno could sense Jacob’s nervousness.

“Hey, just so you know, I’m new to this too.” He said.

“New to what?” Jacob asked nervously.

“Being out with another man.” Arno said. “I’ve only ever dated women. Well mostly just one woman.”

“Elise?”

“Yeah. How about you?”

Jacob thought a moment. That was one part of his past that had never come up before and that was the issue of Maxwell Roth. It was an issue very few knew about and it was one that had left some pretty deep scars.

“Well there was one guy. It…didn’t end well. Long story short, he wasn’t the guy I thought he was.” Jacob said.

“Hey, it’s ok. “ Arno said putting an arm around Jacob and making Jacob smile. “I figure it this way, in life we are all just trying to figure things out as we go. God knows that what I’m doing”

Reaching the end of the bridge and still snacking on their caramel apples, Arno and Jacob heard the distinct sound of metal hitting objects. Looking around, their eyes fell upon a weapons booth, where anyone paying a few bits could throw the sharp weapon of their choice at a paper target.

Walking up to the booth, it was painfully clear that most if not all of them had never thrown a knife or an axe in their lives. Despite knowing this, Arno and Jacob couldn’t help but wince at everything from the lack of technique to the results.

Reaching in to his pockets and pulling out some coins, Jacob handed them to the game runner and received two sets of knives. Handing one set to Arno, they waited while fresh paper targets were set up.

“You first” Jacob gestured to his date.

Bringing the first blade back and steadying his breath, Arno let loose the blade.

Bullseye.

Second blade was next. Same steps. Bullseye.

Last blade was up. Repeat. Bullseye. All three within mere inches of each other.

To the wild round of applause from the crowd, Arno made a rather theatrical bow. Smiling at his dates talent, Jacob hoped his turn would be just as impressive.

Arno stepped back to watch Jacob. Taking the first knife between his fingers, he took a few seconds to get a feel for it. While the others were distracted, he placed a second knife in his other hand and the third between his teeth.

Raising his arms back, he let loose and both blades hit the target, mere centimeters apart. Taking the third knife from his mouth, he quickly positioned himself and let loose, the third blade landing between the first two.

Arno could only stand dumbfounded while the crowd broke in to thunderous applause.

“Damn, Frye. I’d heard you were good at this, but…damn.” He said as he shook Jacob’s hand.

Pulling him in for half a hug, Jacob winked and said “That’s not the only thing I’m good at.”

Arno smirked at that and wondered what else Jacob was skilled at. 

Arno and Jacob continued making their way past all of the booths as it began to get darker. They came across an area where some local bands where playing. A small area just in front of the stage had been cleared for anyone wishing to dance.

Walking closer to the stage, Arno held out his and asked “would you like to dance?’

“I’m not much of a dancer” Jacob said.

“Neither am I” Arno shrugged and smirked. “Come on Frye.”

Taking Arno’s hand and blushing, Jacob took a breath and let Arno take the lead. It wasn’t long before the two men were lost in both the music and each other presence. Even though Arno had claimed to not be much of a dancer, he quickly proved that he knew what he was doing.

For the first time during the whole date, Jacob felt relaxed. Knowing more about how Arno felt had helped to assuage some of his concerns and just being around Arno had helped Jacob to forget everything else that weighed on his mind and just enjoy life at the moment.

After a while, Arno and Jacob left the dance floor and grabbed a seat on a nearby hay bale.

“You know” Arno started “I just realized that we don’t have any pictures of the both of us from today”

“Let’s fix that” Jacob said.

Pulling Jacob next to him, Arno snapped a few selfies.

“Much better” he said showing them to Jacob.

“Hey I meant to ask you, do you want to grab dinner before the bonfire?” Jacob asked.

“Let’s do that, I’m starved.”

Walking over to the food vendors, Arno and Jacob each grabbed their meal of choice and went to sit at one of the picnic tables. Much more relaxed now, Arno and Jacob spent the meal talking over all the fun things they had seen and cracking a few inside jokes. 

Finishing their meal, they walked over to where the bonfire was to be held. The evening air had grown colder and they stood as close together as they could to stay warm.

As the bonfire was finally lit, both men basked in the warmth of the fire itself and each other. Reaching out for Arno’s hand, Jacob was grateful to feel him take his and was surprised when Arno brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

Not wanting the day to end, but knowing it had too sometime, Jacob asked “Can I see you home?”

“Sure.”

Leaving the festival hand in hand, Arno and Jacob just simply chatted about the missions they had the next day and how much they had enjoyed spending time together. As they neared Arno’s place, they knew the time had come to part.

“So would you like to have dinner with me again tomorrow?” Jacob asked

“Of course. But I have something to ask you too”

“What’s that?” Jacob asked, heart racing.

“Can I kiss you goodnight?” Arno asked gently.

Smiling wider than he ever thought possible, Jacob pulled Arno into his arms and brought Arno’s lips to his, letting the world around them disappear if just for a moment.

“Sleep well Jacob.” Arno said gently.

“Sleep well Arno” Jacob said, kissing him one more time before Arno turned and walked inside.

Walking back to the Red Lion pub, Jacob was on Cloud 9. As he reached the pub, Jacob turned and looked up and noted the Full Moon high above the City of London. Saying a few prayers of thanks that the day had gone well, Jacob went upstairs and fell into a peaceful sleep, the most peaceful he had had in many a month.


	21. Under the Mistletoe-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno Dorian decides to get into the holiday spirit again.

“I wonder where that mistletoe came from?” Arno asked himself as he returned from another patrol. Wandering down the stairs to check in with the manager, and collect his daily share, he asked about the day’s business

“Are we getting Christmas items in already?”

“Yes Monsieur, we had all the deliveries for the decorations this morning.” The manager replied.

“Ah yes. Well, they can send my meal up when it’s ready.” Arno replied and returned to his study upstairs. Looking over the sprig, he noticed that someone had taken care to dress it up with ribbon. Arno had a suspicion who might have left it and if it was who he thought it was, he was grateful.

Once the meal was prepared, the chef called for you to take it up. You, who had recently arrived as a new member of French Brotherhood and was working undercover. Taking the tray carefully, you made your way upstairs and wondered if Arno had found your surprise yet.

“Arno?” you called.

“Over here.”

Making you way into what the employees called the trophy room, you saw that Arno was busy putting a few items away. Setting the tray down, Arno finished with the items and sat down.

“Busy day?” you asked.

“No more than usual. I’m told we got all the Christmas décor in.” he said.

“I should hope so. I think we have enough to decorate this entire street.” You replied.

“The manager always goes overboard. But the customers seem to enjoy it” Arno shrugged. “Speaking of décor…”Arno said walking towards the balcony. Looking up you noticed the sprig was still there.

“Do you know anything about that?” he asked.

“Yes, that was me”

“Did one of the others put you up to it?” Arno teased.

“No that was of my own accord. According to the others, you don’t even celebrate the holidays yourself.”

“What gave you the idea?” he asked.

“Just my own belief that everyone should have just a bit of holiday cheer.” You said. “Is it true what they said?”

“It’s not that I don’t like the holidays, it’s just that they haven’t meant much to me since I was young. When you grow up in someone else’s household, it’s tough to get into the holidays when you both are and are not part of the family” he shrugged.

“I’m sorry to hear that” you said, afraid you had drudged up bad memories for him.

“It is what it is.” He paused a moment. “Did you actually decorate it?’

“Yes I did. With all the extra ribbon we ended up with, I figured why not?”

“I thought so.” Arno said appreciatively as he walked over to get another look at it.

“Be careful” You teased “You know what’s supposed to happen if you find yourself underneath it.”

“And what if I want that to happen?” Arno asked seductively as he positioned himself underneath the mistletoe and held out a hand to you.

“Hmm kissing my boss under the mistletoe? How tempting.”

“I’m only your boss as a cover, remember?” Arno said.

“How could I forget?”

“Still, will you join me?” he asked gently.

Walking over to him, you couldn’t help but smile as he pulled you into his arms for a kiss. As much as you hated having to hide your connection to him, a part of you secretly enjoyed meeting him up here like this.

“Can you stay up here long?” he asked as he ran his hands down your sides.

“I’m afraid not. Thing about covers is you have to keep them up. And me coming back downstairs blushing is going to raise some questions. “You said. “But nothing says I can’t sneak back up here later.”

Suddenly you heard your name being called. Reluctantly, you kissed Arno once more and made your way to the door.

“I’m hoping you can make it back up later.” Arno said smirking.

Turning back at the door you asked “Why is that?”

“Because kissing you isn’t the only thing I had planned under the mistletoe.”


	22. Little Moments In Time-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a much needed break.

“Want some cocoa?”

“Thank you love” you said, taking it from Jacob and savoring the flavor. After hours spent on the couch editing works in progress and answering messages, your eyes were grateful for the break. Kissing you gently on the head, Jacob looked over your shoulders and saw what you had been working on.

“So how long till the main characters in that one have sex?” he asked cheekily.

“I’m getting there, slowly but surely.” You said teasingly.

“I don’t know how you do it love. Churn out work after work like you do.” Jacob said appreciatively.

“It’s because while it’s challenging at times, it thrills me that my works are enjoyed by the masses. Well most of them are.” You said ruefully.

“Did you get another nasty anonymous message?” Jacob asked

“Yep. Along the same lines as the first one.”

“May I see it?” Jacob inquired.

Clicking open the message, Jacob saw the vitriol aimed at you and his blood instantly boiled.

“What the hell is wrong with these people?!” he asked incredulously “Besides the fact that they are a bunch of cowards.”

“Unfortunately, it happens when you write stuff and put it out there. Don’t worry, I’m not about to stop doing what I love. That and I turned off the Anon function. If they really have a problem, they can stone up and say it to my face.” You said, taking a big gulp of cocoa. “Besides, I sent them a parting shot.

Jacob read over your response and started laughing. “That’s my lass.”

Saving all of your current work, you closed the laptop.

“I think I’ve had enough for one day though.” You said.

“Agreed” Jacob said taking your computer from you and setting it aside. Walking around the side of the couch, Jacob sat down and pulled you into his arms. Setting your mug down, you enjoyed the feel of him and rubbed the tiredness from your eyes.

“I think I spent way too much looking at the screen today” You said. Tilting your head towards him, with your eyes still closed, Jacob planted a gentle kiss on each one, his facial hair tickling your nose and making you giggle.

“Much better” you murmured. “You never fail to make me feel better my love.”

“I do what I can” Jacob said.

Now completely relaxed you said “I kind of want to take a nap now, I’m so comfortable.”

“Nothing says you can’t.” Jacob said, grabbing the blanket behind you and laying it over the both of you.

“Are you going to nap too?” you asked yawning.

“Well I was going to come in here and play a game while you worked…”

“You still can, as long as you hold me while you play.” You said quietly.

Grabbing the controller and turning on the console, Jacob adjusted himself so he could both hold you and play a game. With your head resting against his heart, Jacob planted several kisses on your head and spent the next several hours enjoying your presence and enjoying taking out Feral Ghouls. It was little moments like this he enjoyed most.


	23. Christmas Surprise-Jacob Frye/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob's last minute gift ideas for your family may or may not go over well.

“So you’re telling me that you got everyone dollar store makeup for their gifts?!”

“Yes..” Jacob said sheepishly.

“Why may I ask?”

“Well….”

“Did you space on getting gifts at the last minute?” You asked.

“Yes I did.” Jacob said.

“Why didn’t you just ask for my help?” You said.

“I would have but you were so busy with everything else I didn’t want to add to it.” Jacob replied. “Im sorry”

“Don’t be sorry. If anything, I bet my sisters will get a kick out of it.” You said smiling.

“Well we will be opening gifts here shortly, so I guess we will see. Lets head down.”

Sitting there on the couch, Jacob was hoping that his gifts would be overlooked. Nursing a massive cup of coffee, he was still kicking himself for forgetting about everything until the last minute, especially since this was his first Christmas with you and your family.

“Oh these are from Jacob” one of your sisters said as she began handing them out.

Jacob wished he could have fallen into a hole. 

“Oh perfect!”

“I was out of this!”

“That’s my favorite!

Jacob couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Looking up, he noticed that all of a sudden your sisters were rushing to give him a hug. Turning as red as his sweater, all three of your sisters hugged him at the same time. Taking out your phone, you snapped a picture and posted it online.

“(Y/N), you had better hang on to this one. He’s a keeper.”

Laughing at the whole thing, you had to agree. “Yes, he is”


	24. A Moment of Peace-Arno Dorian/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno and yourself stop to appreciate life a moment.

“Want some cocoa?”

Turning around, you were greeted by the sight of a handsome Frenchman holding out a cup. Smiling as you took it, you pulled him in for a quick kiss to thank him.

“I swear Arno, with that accent of yours, you make the most innocent of questions sound sensual.”

“What can I say Cherie? It’s a gift”. He replied smiling and wrapping his arms around you.

Turning back around, you continued staring out into the night sky. It had been snowing for hours and you had been watching for sometime.

“It always amazes me, just how quiet the world seems to get when it snows. It’s as if the whole world has frozen in time.”

“It does seem that way doesn’t it.” Arno murmured.

“Just wish it would last longer.”

“Me too my love” Arno said kissing your cheek. Reaching his hand down to rub your swollen belly, you put your hand over his and squeezed it. “But one way or another, we will make some peace for our child.”

“I hope so. I really hope so.” You said wistfully.

“Shall we go sit by the fire so you can rest?” He asked.

“Okay.”

Walking back to the hearth, Arno set up a comfortable spot for you both. Arms still wrapped around you, the both of you said a silent prayer for your child and for the future of everyone.


	25. Coffee Break-Arno Dorian/Reader

“Here we are my love, one large cup of coffee strong enough to revive the dead, just as you asked.”

Taking the large cup from you and setting it down, Arno pulled you in for a quick kiss, which led to several other longer ones.

“How goes progress?” you asked, rubbing his shoulders.

“It goes….” Arno replied, rubbing his eyes.

“With as much coffee as you go through, it might be easier to just bring the machine up here.” You offered.

“True, but then it wouldn’t have the most beautiful woman in all of France bring it to me.” Arno smiled.

“Even when tired, you’re such a sweet talker.” You said, kissing him again. “Is there any way I can talk you into taking a break? You’ve been at this since the crack of dawn. “

“I think you could” Arno said, standing up and stretching. “What did you have in mind?”

Grabbing his cup of coffee and taking his hand, you lead him out onto the balcony, where you had laid out a small breakfast for the two of you.

“How did you sneak this past me?” Arno wondered.

“Well, when you get involved with an Assassin, you have a tendency to pick up a few things. “ You smiled.

“Really, and what else have you picked up from me?” Arno teased.

“Wait till after breakfast and I will show you.”


End file.
